


the fresh prince of tottymatsu

by orphan_account



Series: bee swuad adventures [1]
Category: PaRappa the Rapper, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, ALOT OF NSFW TEXT, Bestiality, M/M, Multi, fuck OOPS you fuck you, read this for a good time too i made two people scream, sweet mentions of sexe music, this entire sheet is a wild ride, this is all kirstins fault this is me saying this, this is asuch a crackfic read thos on ur own expense, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>todomatsu brings  boy home<br/>a cool collab between two bee swuad members while listening to chinese</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fresh prince of tottymatsu

**Author's Note:**

> sucj dick  
> toast buns cook the pattoes  
> wish i was a playa

ysee teh bee swuad died while we were tying this do not mourn us we were bee fuckers

ENTER ACT 1

Todomatsu Matsuno was gay....... Todomatsu was super gay and everyone knew he was gay bar todomatsu himself who probably did know he was gay but just refused to admit it. There was a lot of speculation about how the brothers could get totty to come out from his cis het life style. he was very gay and smooches his bodybillow every night. no its not the triamgngle guy he doesnt fuck trianglees. he fucks shape sthank you very much, todomatsu is a muppet of class he is only interested in the finest dongers (after years of art school and life drawing who wouldnt bee?) ((He also has a bug fetish specifically for bees but jyushi took the fall for that bless his heart and soul))

"What do we do?" Osomatsu said to hiis other brothers?

"we need to help him" jyushi cried

"ehhh not like that jyushimatsu" ichi said before it was too late jyshimatsu was running off with a pot of honey to his bbrothers room

jyushimatsu ran up the stairs and knocked their bedroom door "nii san?" he whispers before seeing the marvel that was todomatsu and his bug waifuu before him. 

"jyushimatsu" todomatsu whispers as the bug keeps penetrating his butthole  
"the hONEY YUSHIMATSU" 

"GET IT OUT TODOMATSU OR SO WILL I BASEBALL BAT YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS PLANET, AND GARNET WILL BE IMPRESSED"  
"whos garnet"  
"OH MY SWEET TODOMATSU U GOTTA WATCH STEVEN UNIVERSE"

and so the bee was freed from todomatsus butthole and totty went to club fun cause its his place yooooooooooooo

 

END OF ACT 1

 

 

ENTER ACT 2

Todomatsu stands looking hip holding his bricardee at a local club (totally not a gay bar) he has one thing on his mind and its to get absolutely lit and to sneak a boy home and out of his home before 6am, his brothers could not find out he was gay they would ruin his life forever. Totty takes a sip of the melon flavoured drink as the most hardcore vaporwave tune plays the dance floor is filled to the brim with young adults bopping their heads to the music, todomatsu notices a pretty guy, relatively tall could probably top the only downside was he was a fucking dog but do you know whaat that`s ok because he was totally gonna fuck this dog, todomatsu downed his bottle then smashed it on the floor before roaring 'ITS FUCKING LIT' and pouncing on the terrier man in a predatory fashion.. 

 

suddenly anotehr terrier showed up, who was shorter than teh terrier he jumped on.  
"what teh fuKC U DOUN M8 !????????" he screamed  
"yo man i thought he was free wtf " todomatsu told hima dn let go of the longer terrier"  
and sad cena came on the speakers, and everyone stared at the tree , and pj gave a suspirious look over to parappa and matt "u don fucked up bois u all gonn die a human is down in my fuckin basemenr=t fuck yuou"

"GO GET A ROOM" matt heard his lezbian friends yel  
fuck do i know maybe totty carries them both off to a room  
???/////////////////////////////sexe stuff happen

END ACT 2

 

ENTER ACT 3

"oh boy tottymatsu sure has been fucking long out tongght"  
"osomatsu-niisan what if hes gaty"  
"wtf is a gaty learn to slepp right"  
"back at ya "

jyushimatts and oohsomatsu started bickering over spelling right whenkramatsu came in and yelled "I  
SAW TOTTY TODAY!!!!ANDT THE GAY BAR!! not saying i was tehr ebut i was hainging w my akranmatsu girkls bUT!! I WAS HIM PENETRATE A DG???"

"BOI!!! SHIT BOI OURR TITTY IS GAY!?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?" "yes shitosmatsu" shut up your butt ichi and go vore ur cat"  
"dude dont nut over the little one hes fragime"  
"oyr totty is not fragile!??!?! have u been watching teh same anime fuckboy"  
suddently choro came in!?!?!? WITH BEER???????????? WHO TEH FUCK WANTS BEER AT THIS HOUR CHOROR GET A GRIP ON YOUR FAKE YIFF ASS

"IF WE GONNA LET TOTTYSHIT BE GAY WE GOTTA BE DRUNK YA MOFOS!!! ADND WE GONNA BEAT HIS GAY ASS WHIL DRUNK!!! b he nees to learn how to be a cishet"  
"choromatsu youre not cishet shut"  
"we thought we were normal but were all not cishet see this shit ichimatsu"  
"shittyfuuuuuuuuck we dont care now go sit in ur daily cirner for stealing my eyebrows at birth i hate you"  
"itchy pls"  
"carematsu shut"  
"JUICY STOP UR LIT BRI FROM SETTING ME ON FIRe!"  
"nah"  
"jojomatsu, please"  
"WE ARE GETTING OFF TOPIC!" ohsumatsu screamed "we gotta think abt how to make tittymat----"

and there coes tottymatsu the gay 5th boi in this hood  
or 6th?? brothers acre confusing here  
anyways, he comes in , after voring some chips caus eh ehas teh sweet smell of sourcream and onion when he asks  
"why the fuck are u guys drinking the cheapest beers yall are weird. "  
"where teh fuck ahev u been tottymatsu"  
"i went and fucked a do- i mean GIRLS!! yeah yeah girls hahahhaha i gotta go"  
hOLD ON !!!!! what was that?? girls??? girls are in teh illuminati totty learn  
"tot my fruend, did u say that u banged a dog, are u into bestiality like ichi here, who gucks all teh cats he fuinds"  
"dude shut"  
karamatsu leans over to choro and whispers harsly "what if he actualy banged iyami,he and his pointy teeth and sheeh"  
all choromatsu could reply was "trololololololololololololololololo yes"  
"wtf choro i thought i could trust w? my illuminati theory and u spit out 2007 memes i hate you"

in the meantime, matt and parappa leaned over at the window and whispered to each other stuff abt tott while having th e melody og harlem shake in their heads, bc that whahat they did teh sexe to. "boi what if he, started kissing us liek he did back there" "parappa stop being so gay u make my dick hard" "matt shut ur gay too"  
totty saw them by teh corner of his eye and he started sweating ALot like. he almost could make a pool of sweat but he gotta be casual so his brothers dont notice how gay he is!! he faile d ofc cause u guys know how  
ANYWAYS, while totty was sweating, and the brothers were staring susprioosulsly, matt came up w? the PERFECT ideo to mass sext totty, so his bros would see how gay he is

"wait i got a text" totty siad as he felt the vibrations from his phone made his delicate skin gay.  
"who is it morty"  
"its toti not mhaortu learn to speak my name fuckermatsu" he said as he opened hos super high seure smartphone  
"WHO IS IT FUCKERRRRRRRRRRR"  
"its my friend ma-"  
he stood still as he was blushing like an anieme schoolgirl over the sext  
"matt u shit i will kink you fur- ass. hjust ass"  
karanutsu comes up and calmly tells totty "we know ur gay to a furry, titty."  
!NOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed while dick got har caus eof the sexe text  
they never found out who his fuck buddies are  
the end

**Author's Note:**

> NEVER LET BEE SWUAD WRITE A SINGLE THING
> 
> made by serbianwarriorluna and whoever is on this acc  
> #ENDMATSU


End file.
